


A One-Sided Love Story That Never Ends   { Miraculous Ronpa ! }

by LaLaLies



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Based on a Tumblr Post, Bugs & Insects, Danganronpa Crossover, F/M, Heavy Saimatsu, Hidden Feelings, Idiots in Love, Lots. Of. Saimatsu., Miraculous Ladybug AU, Non-Despair AU, One-Sided Attraction, T and up cuz lots of bug death soz gonta, cuz saimatsu gives me life, everyone's p much friends, saimatsu - Freeform, the whole gangs here I'm just being lazy ;p
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 05:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17861582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaLaLies/pseuds/LaLaLies
Summary: During the day, I'm Saihara Shuichi; A normal student in high school, with an average male lifestyle... although, there is something about me that nobody knows. Because I have a secret...{ Miraculous Ladybug x Danganronpa AU crossover }





	A One-Sided Love Story That Never Ends   { Miraculous Ronpa ! }

**Author's Note:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT BY THE WAY: Mitsubachi = Ladybug, in Japanese. Neko Noir = Cat Noir OK? You got it? Good. Good. Continue.
> 
> This piece is inspired by the WeeklySaimatsu blog. Because Saimatsu gives me life and I'm v grateful to the admin for creating such a gem that keeps me motivated.  
> Linku hereu~ https://weeklysaimatsu.tumblr.com/post/173199608953/hello-darling-i-your-art-could-i-maybe-request  
> I have so many Saimat fic wips thanks to this blog ;w;  
> [ NOTE the outfits in this fic have been altered ever so slightly just cuz convenience is nice ]
> 
> Can I just say, making Shuichi 'Ladybug' and Kaede 'Cat Noir' creates a lot of parallels with the canon Miraculous Universe and Killing Harmony.  
> Just to name a few~ The similar hairstyles and colours Shuichi and Marinette // Kaede and Adrian have | Shuichi's OBVIOUS crush on Kaede HELLO?? | Kaede and Adrian play the piano uwu | the fact that Kaede likes Shuichi but his Superhero Persona stole her heart (from having Shuichi's personality quirks/tendencies but being a little more heroic and always there to her rescue due to his feelings for Super Talented Kaede) | Shuichi wouldn't fall for Cat Noir's flirtatious nature because (he thinks too lowly of himself ;-; and) already has his heart set on another cutie blonde hero and is too much of a pure bean to date two people at once, ALSO DID I MENTION the heartbreaking fact that these two have mutual feelings for each other but won't know because creators thought it'd be fun to ship two characters so much for the tease but won't actually canon them ;; - ;; ... etc

The chatter of the classroom was fairly audible in the afternoon clean up session of Hope's Peak Academy. Kaede seemed mesmerized in the faint duplicated realm that the clean glass window created, however, nothing could pull attention away from Himiko's insistent complaints.

"Nyaah..." She groaned from under one of the classroom's desks. "If I could use my magic...this would be so much easier..." Himiko was dealt with the duty of scraping off any chewed gum stuck under the classroom desks.

Tenko was busy sweeping the floor of any debris or rubbish that was left throughout the day, but that didn't stop her from contemplating the perfect reply for her favourite mage. "Then why don't you Yumeno-san!? Tenko is sure Kaede would also LOVE to witness your magic!" Clutching the broom handle with such a force the classroom boys haven't even felt, Kaede somewhat felt bad for the inanimate object. "Isn't that right, Kaede?"

Doing her best to ignore the chatty girls, Kaede's light humming continued.

"Kaede?" Tenko tries again.

And this time, Kaede's finely-tuned ears couldn't help but pick up the conversation, but that didn't cease her imagination from investigating elsewhere, beyond the classroom walls.

"Nyaaahh..." Himiko frowns at the lack of response and rolls over onto her stomach, using her arms as a pillow, "The Great and Powerful Yumeno Himiko...! Casts..." The young mage inhaled a deep breath while Tenko fumbled to get her phone out to film, not giving a second thinking to the notion as the broom she was just holding moments ago bounces on the floor with an audible snap, but she doesn't seem to regret her actions. "Free-the-Kaede-from-her-trance-of-the-superdork!" Himiko out-stretches her arm lazily, with enough force that a piece of gum flies off the edge of her scrapping tool and slaps the behind of the humming pianist's kneecap, before letting it fall onto the neatly swept floor out of a lack of energy.

"OOOOOH!" Tenko's bursting at the seams to get her recorder working.

"H-Hey! Himiko!" Kaede jumps out of her daze and struggles to remove the gum from her skin, torn between simply flicking it off or using something other than her fingernails to extract it. "That was really uncalled for!"

"Yeeess! Looks like my magic spell...was successfullll." Himiko states with triumph and a lazy smile that makes Tenko squeal.

"Eeeek! Tenko knew Yumeno-san's magic was real!"

"Was that really necessary though?" Kaede asks, "I mean...I wasn't too distracted...was I?" feeling extra aware of her actions now.

"Well whaddya expect when you don't reply?" Himiko asks, shrugging the blonde off and tucking her hands under her chin. Those little eyelids lightly fluttering down to welcome a calming dullness to her vision.

"Yeah, Kaede!" Tenko is instantly backing up Himiko, not to mention waking her up in the process, "Whaddya expect! When you!-" but the moment the brunette takes note of the blonde's stern pink eyes and frustrated pout she backs down. "Sorryyy!"

Kaede puffs out a sigh, finally getting the gum off by using the broom handle Tenko abandoned for her phone. "I'm sorry, you guys..." She plants herself in a desk chair and runs the toe of her shoe across the floor. "I didn't mean to ignore you two I was just-"

"Thinking about Mitsubachi." Himiko puts in before Kaede can search for an excuse.

"Tha-That's!..." Kaede does her best to argue, but the truth comes out eventually through her embarrassed body language.

"Kaede it's alright that you have feelings for a..." Tenko swallowed as if needing to keep down vomit. "a boy." And despite the words coming out of her mouth, her face was stating the opposite. "Tenko doesn't understand the appeal...But she respects Kaede's feelings!"

Idling the cleaning supplies in hand, "He's just so..." the blonde began to coo about her admiration. And with a dreamy sigh escaping her, "heroic," Tenko's eyes roll at the infinite remarks Kaede makes of this super 'hero', "and dreamy! and sweet too-"

"Nyaah!!" The aspiring witch interrupts, "She's doing it agaaain." nudging Tenko's ankle in an attempt to save her ears and doing her best to ignore the blonde still listing reasons as to why the city's superhero was constantly the latest news and had fan girls and boys alike dying to get his attention.

"Tenko is very much aware." Chabashira replies with a faint groan, crossing her arms in almost a disappointed sense, "It sickens Tenko to hear so much about some menace to society! Ugh!" She cringes at the thought, a shiver wracking her entire body.

"Menace?" Kaede catches, perplexed, her tone showcasing her inner-most turmoil. "But, he saved my life, you know?" Taking a break from her rambling about her hero, she connects sights with her green-eyed friend, and Tenko surrenders against the shade of lavender-pink. "Besides it's not just me. Mitsubachi-kun has saved many people within our city. You can't keep calling him a-"

Ceasing her ranting Tenko cuts her off, "With!" noticing the blonde's distress Tenko aims to appease her discomfort. Leaving said blonde in a defeated and pouty state in the meantime. A smile reformed on Tenko's face with her intentions clear. "the help of Neko Noir of course!" A pleased grin sat on her features in almost an 'I-told-you-so' fashion. Kaede deflates and leans back on the chair, ultimately giving in. "Now **she** is amazing! And someone worth of extreme appreciation and admiration!" She exclaims a squeal of excitement but quickly returns to serious thought, "But that bodysuit is just a disgrace to women across the globe!" and so her rant ensued, "Not only does it appear useless in protecting her! BUT it also invites menaces to stare!" The passionate fangirl practically proclaimed her opinion to the entire class. Luckily a majority of students either didn't find interest or proceeded to ignore the vocal conversation.

Kaede shakes it off, a cheerful grin reclaiming her face. _I happen to like our outfits_ , She thought, though she could never say it aloud, _even if Mitsubachi-kun doesn't seem to recognize me in it...he will have to open his eyes one day!_  with hope in her thoughts, she'll never give up on pursuing her hero's heart. Turning to the window beside her desk, her reflection greets her and she's lost in the faint duplicated realm that appears before her yet again. "And...he's just so cute... and that suit is so fitting on him- Tenko-san, don't you think red suits him?!?"

"Are you talking about that Bugboy again?" Rantaro, accompanied by Kokichi, suddenly decide to join the conversation, to Kaede's surprise and Tenko's dismay.

"A-Amami-kun...!" Kaede speaks in her defense, "How did you-" she's not able to gain a sufficient reply since Tenko quickly cuts her short.

"Yes," The Aikido practitioner delivers a to-the-point reply, seemingly not fazed by the male's presence. Kaede was glad to see Tenko warming up to them on some level...or one of the two at the very least.

"Omigod. Do we have to go over his little costume again? Nishi- I mean- have you seen what he wears Akamatsu-chan!? Nishishi-" Kokichi begins, but Kaede is quick to cut him off.

"It's not like you can say anything, Oma-kun...not with your sense of style anyway." Kaede smirks, arms crossed, leaning back, with a playfulness emitting her aura it's unnerving this isn't coming from Kaito.

"EHHHHHH!? A-Akamatsu-chan? I-Is there something," He fakes an ill sniffle, "you're tryna tell me??" And in moments, he blinks away the forming tears and his grin reappears in full force as if nothing happened to begin with, "Well! If you're THAT jealous of my fashion taste I'd be glad to give you a few pointers~ I'm so nice!" He greets them all with a wide grin, and a cocky sway of his hips, "Nishishishi~!"

"And just what was Oma getting at with Mitsubachi-kun'soutfit?" Tenko asks in a deadpanned tone, but her facial features don't match the potential intent. "Because with you, Tenko can never tell."

"That's for you to figure out Chabashira-chan~!" He raises a finger in some attempt to take away attention from his devilish smirk, "I thought you never gave a second thought to my reasoning..." His tone drops low, "after all...I am a li-"

"But seriously Kaede-" Giving up on the conversation Tenko mentally notes she should follow her instincts whenever conversing with the little devil, "-If you're going to swoon over someone it should be Neko Noir!" she announces proudly, bringing the conversation back to what was really important.

Kaede waves it off again with a doubtful look. After all, not only is she bias on the topic but that's a whole new level of arrogance she wasn't willing to get on.

"Yeah, yeah, we get it....you're that cat's biggest fan." Himiko yawns, scraping off her hat to use as a plush surface to rest her head. Practically inclined to take another nap.

"Her blog is getting quite popular isn't it, Chabashira-san?" Shuichi's voice chimes into the conversation.

Heads turn when the group notice him. Tenko is pleased he is taking respect for women sensibly and decides against throwing harsh words at him for now.

"Shuichi-kun!" Kaede immediately stands up upon seeing him, the sound of chair legs scraping the hardwood floor is less than ideal for everyone listening. "Where have you been?" The young girl's voice is filled with worry.

"Yeah, Saihara-kun," Rantaro adds, far less concerned than Kaede, "We-" He catches himself, throwing a glance Kokichi's way before continuing, "well, **I**  finished wiping down all the desks already." His voice is stern, but with a hint of playfulness that's just noticeable. Kokichi's cries and wales in his defence, however, are gone unnoticed by the entire class.

"Oh...sorry about that." Shuichi responds, embarrassed, "I'll make sure to reserve desk duty tomorrow." He turns towards Kaede to soothe her concerns, "I just had to get some notes from my locker. My uncle assigned me to a new case and I only received the notice this morning." before carefully slipping the papers away into his bag, "A-And..." He swallows and tugs at the bill of his cap when addressing Kaede, "K-Kaede, please don't upset yourself worrying about me. I-I'd hate to t-take away that beautiful smile of yours." His face blares red and in return, so does the girl he's addressing. Shuichi instantly regrets following Kaito's advice. He was simply not ready to address his feelings. The nervous boy does his best to hide from her delicate smile and captivating eyes behind his hat but it's futile of course.

"O-Oh... N-No worries, Shuichi! I-I just worry because I care...is all." She hums to herself and it paints an enthusiastic smile on her face to rid herself of her flush, "A-Anyway, I-I just wanted to say that, I think it's super cool you're helping out your uncle so much! I knew you had it in you from the first day we met, Shuichi!" She's overjoyed hearing Shuichi calling her by her first name, after Tenko's confrontation Shuichi was one of the fewer males who took things seriously when around her, but due to Kaede's pleas and insistent begging, Tenko agreed Shuichi had the right to a first name basis with the girls who insisted such an addressing.

The detective's blush darkens in reply, and it wasn't a regular 'O MY- Kaede smiled at me' blush, no, this one was far more saturated, "N-...No, I'm not. I'm just doing my best to help out. It's the least I could do for my uncle-"

Kaede shakes her head with a ready reply, the chemistry between these two screams 'just date already' but luckily the group of friends respect the couple's developing relationship.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" A shriek cuts them all off guard.

Instantly striking worry, fear, confliction, concern and surprise through everyone standing within its range. The six heads dart towards the classroom windows before they all crowd around said windows in an attempt to see anything explaining the context of such a reaction. And in the schoolyard, the teens find an akumatized villain rallying bugs to force people to do his bidding.

"Is that-...Gonta-kun?" Rantaro asks.

Kaede did her best to get a better look, but all she could see was a tall figure covered by a column of dark smoke. But she'd notice that unkempt mane anywhere.

"Oooo looks like things are gonna get interesting!" Kokichi darts under Rantaro's arm, past a shaken Himiko and out the classroom door. "MAKE WAY FOR THE SUPER HIGH SCHOOL LEVEL SUPREME LEADER!"

"Where there's trouble - there's Neko Noir!" Tenko is second out of the classroom, prepping her phone to record footage while also honing Kokichi down the hall, it's almost impressive. "IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GONNA RUIN THIS FOR TENKO, OMA-SAN I SWEAR ON YOUR LIFE-"

Rantaro doesn't have time to register anything when he feels a weight suddenly clinging to his loose sweater.

"Nyaaahhh..."

He looks towards the figure forcing himself to rebalance his stability. Himiko doesn't look so good. Her face is pale, a tinge of blue hueing her forehead quickly spreads like a virus down to her chin. Sweat was dripping down in pools and she was quaking in such a drastic way it makes Rantaro grasp her frame in fear of her collapsing.

"C'mon Yumeno-san," Rantaro speaks up, determination in his voice but a reassuring expression on his face, similar to one of an older brother nurturing his younger sibling, "let's get you somewhere safe." he insists, to which she nods weakly but grateful, he's already bending over enough to shield the girl from the terrible sight outside.

After going through the Bug Meet-and-Greet with Gonta during the class' first semester together, Himiko had gathered a form of post-traumatic stress from being buried by a mountain of bugs. Rantaro remembers the day so clearly, Himiko's shaken form is too haunting for him to forget, and like the caring brother he is, he's rescuing her now, just like how he and Tenko did back then. At least from the whole ordeal, Himiko has two people constantly looking out for her, and Rantaro is one of the few males to have gained some form of Tenko's respect. Though she'll never admit it, the truth is obvious.

Kaede and Shuichi don't budge. Shuichi glances her way, idling for a moment as he waits for her to retreat like the others so he can transform.

"Guys!?" Rantaro's voice breaks the swelling tension between them.

Sounds of students running, screaming, hiding, struggling, echo through the halls in an endless loop. It sends both undercover superheroes into an internal panic.

"U-Um..." Kaede begins, stealing a glance towards Shuichi's distressed form.

The two were inseparable, yet whenever there's trouble she has to come up with an excuse to disappear. He's the Ultimate Detective, and she's not the best at lying, not that she wants to lie to one of her closest friends. But she still can't believe he hasn't pieced together Neko Noir's true identity yet. He's skilled, so much more then he believes...but then again, she's grateful Shuichi's respectful and isn't interested in such cases as a superhero's identity.

"I can take care of Yumeno-san on my own! Go help the other students and get them to safety!"

"Good call Amami-kun!" Kaede nods. Shuichi is avoiding her eyes on purpose. She can't help but notice.

Rantaro shuffles Himiko out of the room and the two remaining catch each other's gaze.

"Um...so maybe we should-" Kaede starts but is desperate to escape swiftly.

"Split up." Shuichi finishes the sentence for her with hope she'll take the bait, "That way we can cover more ground and help more students." He's already preparing to bolt out of the room.

"Great idea Shuichi!" She's overjoyed by his suggestion, even though she prefers working with him, she understands she must confront what's happening as her heroic persona.

He gives her a concluding nod before escaping the tense atmosphere. Shuichi was close to the classroom door and rushed down the hall the moment he had the opportunity. He turns a corner leading down the staircase and figures the middle ground between floors will have to do. From his blazer pocket emerges Tikki, his kwami.

"Shuichi, are you sure this is safe? You leave her hanging every time, won't she catch on?"

"Not if I can help it." He fishes out his miraculous from his uniform pocket, "But now's not the time for that conversation. Spots on!"

And in what felt like a 30-second epic transformation sequence was actually less than a moments outfit change in a red iridescent blur. In an instant, Shuichi's equipped with a red ribbon keeping a small portion of the back of his hair together in a very small and low ponytail, his black-spotted red mask concealing him from exposing his true identity, a black-spotted red suit matching his mask and somehow protects him from all damage in battles (also seemingly his perfect fit like the first time he wore it, even after countless training sessions with Kaito and Maki), his yo-yo somehow attached to his back (Shuichi continues to ignore such illogical physics) and his miraculous taking the form of a clip-on earring. Even to this day he's thankful it's merely a secure clip-on, he wasn't the biggest fan of permanently piercing his ear. And while he still doesn't believe he's fit for the role of a superhero, Tikki's insists get the better of him every time.

 _It's because I know you have what it takes to be a hero! Can't you see fate has brought us together?_  

The words reminisce in his mind whenever he doubts what the miraculous has given him. Neko Noir also comes to his mind,

_Stop talking about yourself like that My Prince! I could never imagine fighting crime with anyone else by my side. Whenever I call you my hero or my...prince, I mean it! Because I l...because you **are**  amazing! So believe in yourself!_

He pauses for a moment on the stairs.

. _. . Do I really deserve all this? - No! Stop that. As long as I'm able to help people, that's what makes this all worthwhile!_

His ear itches, as a way of his kwami asking "What's the hold-up?" but he'll admit, he does need to focus. He takes a peek around the corner to check for any lingering students before making his escape to the outside, being careful no one is to notice him.

"Well, hey there Bug-a-boo." The familiar voice of his heroine companion greets him.

He's taken slightly off guard, normally he admits he'd probably be more outwardly frightened, but as his heroic persona; Mitsubachi, he's apparently immune to such startles. "Ah, Kitty Cat?-" His eyes glance up when he notices she's perched on the ceiling; dangling from her staff that's vacuum-sealed to the roof.

"I don't know what you're doing inside the school when the chaos is happening out there, silly." She gestures toward the open exit. And with a playful grin, she's already lost in his eyes.

"I could say the same for you." He slyly shoots back, his tone smooth and calm. It gets the better of her every time.

"If we're not together, then how are we suppose to make our epic superhero entrance?"

"I wonder that every single day. But we always manage to find our way back to each other, now don't we?"

She swoons as he dashes down the stairs but promptly follows beside him. "So, what's the plan, Beetle Bud?"

Dashing through the halls like a true cat would, Mitsubachi isn't fazed in the slightest, he's used to her strange tendencies by now, or really just accepts them. "First of all, we need to figure out his weakness. I think I know the cause of his akumatization - beware of what you say about bugs, Kat!"

 _Manlybug already seems to know about Gonta's temperament._  A smile reaches her face, "Just as perceptive as usual I see!" as she continues to praise him for his remarkable talents.

It's like a natural reflex for Shuichi to use his detective skills in everyday life, so being skillfully deductive just became the norm in their encounters. "I believe his powers are connected to his satchel..." The Beetle mutters under his breath. Kat listens with her flawless ears, not only were Kaede's ears accustom to hearing the individual notes of the piano and, in return, other instruments as a whole but her miraculous gives her perfect refined hearing similar to a cat's, being adjusted to listening closely for specific noise prior to being a superhero just acts as her advantage. "I'm still working out how we can get close to him with all of those bugs on his side."

"Hey, Bachi-Babe...let's call his minions...insects okay?" Kat suggests, her superpowers giving her the confidence to conceal her true bashful manners.

"Huh?- Why is that, Kitty?"

"Because I don't want my precious Beetle-Bae to be associated with them." She sneaks him a seductive wink, not that it fazed him. "That's all."

"Ah- Of course." He faces forward focusing on nothing but his running.

Kaede still doesn't get it. She's a full-on superhero. With confidence, sex-appeal, unmatched skills and he still won't notice her. But that doesn't mean she'll give up - she still has hope after all. He notices the pout she's wearing, this isn't the first time, he can't help but raise a brow to it, although when he feels his feet falter he refocuses on his running motion.

And just like Neko Noir had planned the duo pounce out into the schoolyard and land in a stance as flawless as usual.

"How's **that** for an epic heroic entrance?" Mitsubachi asks, a playfulness in his tone that she longs to hear more of. In another heroic pose that displays his slender build and makes her heart melt.

"Better then I imagined." In a swift notion of her arms, Neko Noir rips off her metal staff from her belt and extends it to lean on as she examines her Bug's toned body frame.

While Neko Noir was busy admiring the appeal her superhero had over her, Mitsubachi's eyes were already scanning the scene, and after noticing a swarm of hornets darting towards himself and his partner, "Kat watch out!" The superbug jumps to his heroine's rescue. He lunged at her with the intention of avoiding the hornets, but ends up toppling over her on the grass. He feels awful for using her as something to break his fall, "Are you okay?" he's a little shaken up himself, but he puts her health above his own and quickly supports his body weight on his hands and knees.

His concern is so genuine, "Never better." From the sudden plunge he took on her, her arms naturally clung to him for safety. Kaede isn't one to ever give up the chance to nuzzle against her dismissively protective hero. A sound emitted her throat the instant she nuzzled into him, almost inaudible, definitely accidental. And she freezes the moment the sound connects to her ears.

"...Did...did you just purr?" He can't help but find it a little strange to hear the sound emanating from her throat. He understands that the miraculous gives them superhuman abilities, but turning you into the animal associated with your miraculous? Shuichi isn't sure anymore.

And for once in their encounters, Neko Noir's caught off guard.

"Well! If it isn't BachiBoy and NekoGirl..." Gonta's voice roars, loud, clear, menacing. "The Insecutor welcome you!"

Mitsubachi-kun gets to his feet - to Neko Noir's disappointment - standing in a ready stance if he needs to make any quick moves.

"You superheroes, good people. So, you must like bugs right? No good person ever hate bugs!" That's the Gonta they know. But still, it's frightening to see their friend like this. His attire was that of a dark shadow, his regular brown blazer was pitch black and extended at the shoulder's and back to an extra extent, the cloud that buzzed around his figure was not a sleek shadow but instead a pack of midnight bees, and he had a few more pairs of eyes in comparison to the average human. His skin was tinted with a colour that only darkened his stance further, his glasses were nowhere to be found, and his hair had transformed into an arrangement of centipedes as to not interfere with his colony of bees. Insects all of the sorts from caterpillars to cockroaches crawled around his feet and around the base of his pant leg, just imagining the feeling gave both our heroes a shiver of terror, thank goodness Rantaro is protecting Himiko from the sight. Who knows what this could do to the poor girl.

In fear of what Gonta could do to them if he didn't respond, Mitsubachi-kun is the first to reply, "O-Of course." suppressing the urge to gulp from the fear, he stands up straight, offering his classmate a friendly grin, "I, myself, am even represented by ladybugs...-"

The Insectutor nods seeming to be pleased, despite his terrifying exterior he was still kind at his core, that's slightly reassuring, but Mitsubachi-kun doubts he'll remain calm for long, "Yes, yes, a male ladybug must like bugs...it's needed for ladybugs existence."

"Precisely." Mitsubachi relaxes, not being able to hold back his nervous sweat.  

 _Where are you going with this cutie-bachi?_ Neko Noir questions his motives but trusts him blindly. She relaxes in return.

The Insecutor's fists clench as he turns to Neko Noir, Kat's slightly taken aback, and out of reflex, her hand reaches for the staff attached at her hip.

But the Insecutor beats her to it, "Bad kitty! After her!" The swarm of a blur closes in on her but Mitsubachi's at her aid and spinning his yo-yo in a circular motion to create a reflector shield of sorts. "Huh?" The Insecutor sounds surprised.

"You alright KittKat?"

"...KittKat huh? Where'd you come up with that?"

"I figured it'd be easier than constantly getting tongue-tied when saying Kitty-Kat-"

"Finally, after all this time you give me a nickname you came up with all on your own? I'm so proud Bachi-boo-" To emphasize her teasing she cuddles him from behind, holding back the urge to tickle him since he was the only thing keeping them safe from frightening flyers.

"Weren't you the one who wanted me to call you Kat? With a K? If I remember correctly."

"I figured you needed to stop being so formal-"

Mitsubachi just accepts the nickname Neko Noir insists on calling him, he'd cringe if only they weren't so goddamn likable to his ears.

"Mitsubachi-kun? Helping bug killer!?" Gonta's words shoot through the light-hearted banter. "How could you!?"

"Uh-oh..." Neko Noir lets out in realization. "Looks like you won't get to exploit his good side after all."

"Don't worry about that KittKat. We just need to get his satchel away from him." Mitsubachi mutters, focusing on the bag hanging over Gonta's shoulder, insects continuing to emerge from it.

"Allow me BuddyBachi!" Kat pounces out of Mitsubachi's protection, he's concerned but trusts her and responds by covering her, "CATACLYSM!" Neko Noir activates her secret weapon just as a swarm of buzzing minions comes to swallow her form entirely. She leaps towards them in mid-air with her cataclysmic hand reaching towards them, that is before they swerve round it and she's completely consumed by the heap of brainwashed critters.

"KittKat!" Mitsubachi-kun shoots his yo-yo towards the swarm and once it tangles around something large enough to be his partner, he quickly yanks Neko Noir out from the blur of dark mist. Miraculously she lands on all fours, not a mark on her suit. "Are you okay?" He continues to keep away any danger from the both of them, resulting in the swatting of flies, bees, hornets, wasps, dragonflies, and pretty much any insect with wings. Luckily at the speed his yo-yo string is spinning, the wind resistance cleans it of any debris.

"Yeah...should have figured that wouldn't have worked." Neko Noir concludes. A beeping from her miraculous jump-starts her concern, but she must remain focus for her partner's sake.

"Seems like Gonta's got them all caught in his web of lies, they're acting like one but working as individuals," Mitsubachi mutters to himself but allows Neko Noir to listen in.

"MITSUBACHI! LOOK!" Neko Noir screeches upon noticing the crawling critters making way towards the duo.

"Huh...I was wondering when they'd take a part in this." The red Beetle examines.

Neko Noir cowers behind her protective bugfriend. She's not the biggest fan of creepy crawlies. Put this kitty up against an akumatized prankster on a rampage to get all of his classmates back for hurting his feelings? Sure thing! This cat isn't afraid of getting her claws dirty (or stained with permanent marker for that matter). Gigantic voring animals put on this earth by the akumatized former Super High School Level Breeder? No problem! Heck, Neko Noir even had to go into a throw down with an akumatized man-hater because she didn't put it past an akumatized Tenko to permanently injure her male partner while in a rage aimed at innocent men. But creepy crawlies? Nuh-uh, this kitty quivers in fear at the thought of them getting tangled in her hair or pinching at her neck or--. I should stop or our little cat hero might fall into a panic attack... Back to the action~ ;D

"S-So, what's the plan now, Bachi-boo?" She coos into his ear, doing her best to sound smooth and calm, but he sees past her sly act.

"You're leaving this up to me??"

"Yeah, you're great at puzzles...!"

With a sigh Mitsubachi-kun pauses from retaliating and shoots his yo-yo towards the sky, "LUCKY CHARM!" and seconds later a honey jar lands in his open palms.

"...a jar of honey?" Neko Noir questions.

"I've heard of it attracting bears but bugs of various species?" Mitsubachi-kun examines the jar, raising a brow his suspicions are only heightened.

Neko Noir rips her staff off her hip and begins keeping back the bugs from getting near them by spinning it at an intense speed its inhuman. "I'll hold them off! ...Not sure for how long though." At intervals she pauses in order to swing her staff at a violent speed to kill a bug directly.

Mitsubachi-kun searches around for something - _anything_ \- to put this jar of honey to effective use until what seemed like a few seconds of scanning the area he seizes an idea, "KittKat, I need you to create a diversion."

A smile makes way to her face, "Anything for you, my prince."

The two leap off into opposite directions but before The Insecutor has a chance to track the red beetle, Neko Noir's got another thing under her glove.

"HEY GONTA!"

His attention turns to her. She's standing up straight and griping her staff just so it doesn't meet the ground.

"GONTA NOT 'GONTA'! YOU WILL CALL ME, THE INS-"

"Watch this!" She brings her staff down and tramples a little ladybug with the end. "Oops..."

And like a wild ape, Gonta begins stomping towards her. She stands there, sweat beading down her forehead as she keeps her eyes locked with his anger-inflamed pupils. She swallows hard, putting all her trust in her hero.

Before any harm comes to Neko Noir, using his yo-yo Mitsubachi-kun made sure it was securely attached to one of the trees beyond his partner and with a forceful yank, the yo-yo's intense reeling function activates and pulls him at a speed faster than the rampaging Gonta. As Mitsubachi-kun swoops past Gonta he ensures his hand makes full contact with the Insecutor's satchel, the honey he received earlier was actually super duper sticky and made gripping onto the villain's bag a cinch. With the honey at work, Mitsubachi is able to effortlessly sweep the satchel right over the Insecutor's head. But it's not over yet, thinking fast, Mitsubachi-kun wraps his arm around Neko Noir's waist and pulls her to safety using the impeccable strength of his yo-yo string. Once at a safe distance away from the confused akumatized Gonta, Mitsubachi-kun gives Neko Noir a reassuring grin and holds out the satchel still stuck to his palm for her to view how he implemented the honey, "Sticky." He tries to be playful in hopes to make her feel better after putting her in such a situation, yet she's clinging onto him so intensely he can feel her entire body quivering.

"Kat?" He feels immensely at fault for her distress. "Are you alr-"

"I knew I could trust you." She pulls away from him much more relaxed now, needing a moment to calm down from the initial shock of everything happening so quickly. Her eyes are watery and she goes to wipe away any wet residue, but he pulls her close to him once again and whispers into her hair.

"I would never put you in harm's way," Trying to be reassuring. She just hugs him with all her might, who knows when she'll have this chance again. He smells of some cologne that smells familiar. It could just be the same one he always wears, but it brings memories of the time when she wore Shuichi's hat for some reason-

"GGRRRAAHH!" Gonta ruins the moment yet again, to Kaede's much dismay. "GONTA NOT FINISH. YOU WILL PAY FOR-"

Mitsubachi rips the bag strap off the satchel and unsurprisingly enough an akuma flutters out of the seams. The honey on his hand has grown soft due to the heat and it's enough for him to be able to pull it off his hand, finally setting it free.

"Hold on little akuma, I can't have you creating any more havoc," Mitsubachi mutters out, preparing his yo-yo to cleanse the little butterfly. And not soon enough Shuichi's bidding the purified butterfly a farewell. Gripping the honey jar one last time, he throws it high into the sky and exclaims triumphantly, "MIRACULOUS MITSUBACHI!"

And it's as if Himiko's magic has restored the land to its regular glory.

"Huh? Gonta...don't remember...what happen?"

Neko Noir giggles in a sense to keep things light-hearted and restore her regular attitude, she retrieves her staff and returns it to its regular size. Holding one end, and cupping a hand below the opposite end, she pushes a button near the top and the little ladybug she had trapped in a teeny compartment was thankfully safe and fluttered into her palm.

"You didn't squash it after all," Mitsubachi-kun speaks up, not expecting this in the slightest, but is somehow pleased by this.

"What can I say? I may not like bugs...but I am quite fond of Ladybugs." The little bug flies away, and Kaede's glad she didn't hurt the little beetle. She just hopes she didn't frighten the little one too much. With a defeated sigh she turns to her partner and holds out her fist, "Pound it."

He eyes it with a raised brow, "Pound, it?"

"Precisely." She jokes, "It's nice sharing smiles and small talk with you after each battle, but maybe we could switch things up?"

He nods, "Pound it." and returns the gesture.

The hero's exchange a fist bump in celebration.

 _BLINK_    _BLINK_   _BLINK_

"Ah-" Neko Noir rips her hand away, just realizing she's now on her last paw print before time runs out to transform. "Well, it's been fun, but uh, gotta run!" She gives him a wave before dashing away, and can't keep the words in her throat and ends up shouting back "See ya next time Beetle-Bae!"

"Uh- Yep! Bye KittKat!" Mitsubachi chimes back.

A beeping resounds next to his ear and he also begins dashing towards the trees surrounding Hopes Peak Academy's sports field. He throws his yo-yo beyond himself and once it's grasped a solid firm enough, he yanks his form forward and begins weaving through the trees. Making sure not to reach the front gates, Shuichi looks around himself one last time to ensure no one is around, he uses his yo-yo to hoist himself into the cover of tree leaves. It's the best he can do on short notice, since he still has to return to the site and reunite with all of his classmates as to remain unsuspected. After ensuring one last time nobody is around to see what happens next, Shuichi lets out a sigh.

"Spots off, Tikki."

And in seconds he's back in his daily school uniform. Quickly, he pulls out the ear-ring clipped to his left ear and hides it in his blazer's front pocket.

"Shuichi, you know how risky it is to transform so close to the crime scene!" Tikki squeaks, flying around and about like she's been dormant for a thousand years.

He raises a brow at her selection of vocabulary, "Crime scene?" while tidying his tie.

"I learned it from you!"

He nods with an amused smile taking over. Now smoothing out his blazer.

"But you do know the miraculous gives you enough power to flee away anywhere you want, right?"

"Of course I know. But I can't just leave my classmates after an akuma attack, especially when they already think I've fled right when havoc breaks out." His reply is rushed as he finds a sturdy branch to grab onto and swing down from his position perched in the tree.

"You're just saying that because you don't want to admit you only want to make sure Kaede is safe and sound."

"Tikki!" He whispers but it's still very audible, whilst lifting the flap of his school bag to let his Kwami hover into, she does so taking the hint as he continues walking towards campus. However, that doesn't cease her giggling about his crush. He doesn't make it very far because of a familiar harmonic voice that naturally gains all of his attention.

"Shuichi?"

This startles him a little, but he's glad to see her safe and sound.

"Kaede..." He lets it out in relief and approaches her with his arms slightly spreading apart but he stops himself before doing something he regrets. The urge to hug her came over him again, only he has to keep his feelings on the down low. She finds his shuffling in place rather cute, and the fact that something as simple as this was able to get him flustered to such an extent forces the blonde to give in. She welcomes him into her arms and holds him tight. He's frozen for a moment but wraps his arms around her sooner or later. "I'm just glad to see you're safe." He says it so genuinely, she doesn't doubt that she can hear the heaviness in his voice. "I know how much you're scared bugs after the bug meet-and-greet with Gokuhara-kun... I'm sorry for disappearing again-"

She waves him off, pulling away just enough so he can see the genuineness spreading to her facial features. "Oh no, don't be silly. I'm fine! See?" She offers him a bright smile in hopes he won't blame himself like he always does. "And while I do love working with you, sometimes it's good that we're able to fend for ourselves, you know?" She's desperately fishing for an excuse so she still has chances to disappear during the next inevitable Akuma attack, but he doesn't need to know that.

"Yeah. It's nice to know you can take care of yourself. I'd hate myself if anything were to happen to you." He says it with such a heavy heart Kaede isn't ever able to understand. As a superhero, Shuichi thinks there's no reason why he shouldn't be able to protect her if she ever fell victim to an Akuma attack, it's silly to say, but the thought sometimes gives him nightmares.

"H-Hey. Don't talk like that, Shuichi! Whatever happens to me isn't your responsibility, so I don't want you ever blaming yourself! Okay?"

"...Okay." Is his reply, but his eyes say something far more different.

"That's better. Now come on! I wonder how our classmates are holding up."

"You're right. Let's go."

**Author's Note:**

> { who else thinks Kaito would look great in orange? ;) }
> 
> considering I basically popped the kwami's into the dr-verse, I figured due to Tenko's fangirl nature, she'd be the one idolizing Kat Noir (mainly due to her thing with males... and since Alya focuses on ladybug) however I think when the time comes Shuichi would choose Kaito to work beside himself and Kat Noir since he knows Kaito can take care of himself and trusts that he can keep this a top secret. And while I want to keep Kaede and Shuichi's friendship evident in this crossover I believe Shuichi wouldn't want to put Kaede in harms way so he'd avoid asking her to become a superhero (PLUS, the damn girl tends to disappear whenever there's trouble - for reasons unknown to the ultimate detective which this leads to our BugBoy worrying about the Ultimate Pianist he adores so much) oh my heart uwu's all over this crossover goddamnit
> 
> oh and before I forget, Shuichi does know (a bit) that Kaede adores his superhero persona and doesn't want to reveal his identity to not put her in any potential danger AND because he'd hate to ruin Kaede's image of the superhero she looks up to by confessing that "someone like him" is actually her adorned superhero.  
> Shuichi is a very insecure mess in this AU, it's v sad but p important for the plot. ;; - ;; I dunno why I do this to characters I love too T_T
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> [ if you noticed this is a chaptered work congrats! I applaud you!! \\(^w^)/ I'm thinking of turning this into a one-shot AU fic cuz I am in no way done with this AU so if you wanna see a specific episode from the miraculous series, lemme know cuz I would like to DanganRonpa-fy it >:)))) }


End file.
